A Noble Demon
by xXKyuubi-DevilXx
Summary: Gaara looked into Naruto's burning red eyes, "What are you?" the blonds fanged grin brought a genuine look of fear to the normally emotionless Gaara's face, "The answer to your question can be found with the Shukaku." Naruto turned on heel and left. The red head did indeed get his answer, absolute and terrifying silence. The Ichibi was far more terrified then he was.


!I DO NOT OWN NARUTO AND NEVER WILL!

Notes in the future will be like this (*)

"Present speaking in a flash back."

_**-xXSean changeXx-…...**_

_**-xXFlash-back/Time SkipXx-…...**_

_-xXView changeXx-…..._

Begging or ending of story…...

!Fair warning, starting a chapter is a pain in the ass!

...

Chapter 1 – Meeting the Nine

...

It was a sunny afternoon in Konoha and the village was abuzz with activity. Children played in the nearby parks. Grandparents spoiled their grandchildren and laughed at the antics of young lovers. Parents scolded their young children who didn't know better. And a group of off duty Shinobi were hanging out near a bar talking to some girls.

On the other side of the gate, a lone figure approached, catching the attention of the children and the other citizens. They saw the figure of a young man. They watched as he headed in the direction of the guard station.

The figure had spiky blonde hair, bangs covering his eyes and he was around 5' 4''. He wore a pair of opened toed black boots that stopped at the calf, with four buckles, one over the foot and three up the outside of each leg. Tucked into those, he had on a pair of black ninja pants. For a shirt, a dark red, almost black sleeveless high collared shirt. Under that was a long sleeve mesh armor undershirt. And to finish it all off were three defined whisker marks on each cheek.

One of the guards watched the blonde walk up to the desk and stand in front of his partner.

"State your name and business." the other guard commanded with authority.

The figure handed the second guard a piece of paper and stood there waiting. The guard read the paper before nodding and waving the figure through the gate.

"You may go through, welcome back." said the guard, acknowledging the figures identity.

The figure walked through without as much as a nod.

_**-xX Ninja Academy Xx-...…**_

Menmawas shorter than the average kids his age. He had his mothers long red hair, pulled up in a ponytail with long strands of bangs framing his face **(Think Yuu Kanda)** and his father's deep blue eyes. He wore an open black haori with light blue trim, under that her wore a dark blue, sleeveless shirt with three yellow cords in the front and his red clothed hitai-ate around his waist, and a simple pair of black Shinobi pants bandaged at the ankles followed by blue shinobi sandals with zippers from ankle to toe.

Menma couldn't have been happier, since passing the ninja exam he had nothing to worry about except kicking Sasuke's ass.

Sakura, who had just ran in with Ino attached to her side, noticed that there was an open spot next to Sasuke and made a break for it before Ino noticed also. When she got to the area, she found Menma standing in her way and promptly shoved him to the side, causing him to crash to the floor.

"Do you mind if I sit here Sasuke-kun?" the pink-it asked sweetly, causing an uproar over the seat.

"I was here first so I get to sit next to Sasuke!"

"No, I'm going to sit there!"

"I'm the prettiest so I'll sit next to Sasuke-kun!"

"I'm the oldest, so I get to!"

"He likes me more, right Sasuke-kun!?"

Sasuke himself did what he so often did in situations like these; continue to ignore them all in favor of having a staring contest with the wall….which Menma had to get in the way of.

The red head had taken to crouching in front of Sasuke with his eyes locked on the ravens own black ones. They glared at each other as sparks flew between them.

'_What do they all see in him?'_ thought Menma.

Sasuke smiled in Menma's face and said one word. "Loser."

The two glared at each other for what seemed like an eternity before someone pushed Menma by accident, effectively sending him on a crash course with Sasuke. People where so stunned they could do nothing to stop the approaching disaster.

The boys faces where centimeters apart when the temperature dropped significantly and the next thing they saw was the straight, polished black blade of a Ninja-to separating their lips.

What Sasuke saw on his side was a fiercely depicted dragon in the very center of the blade. A single deep red line ran down the blade on either side, from guard to tip. Menma saw two symbols, most likely clan related, from his side; one the kanji for nine, the other, intricate and unknown. Menma looked left and followed the rest of the blade to the guard, which looked as if it was made of silver and took the form of a pair of wings. At the pommel were nine, twelve inch long, silver ribbons. The hand holding the red cord wrapped silver handle of the sword belonged to the blonde who had been at the gate that morning, and he did not look happy.

"All but a few of you little girls disgust me, you're a disgrace to the Kunoichi title." he looked pointedly at Sasuke, "and the arrogance of some of you baffles me…if you don't get your heads out of your asses, you're not going to make good ninja and you won't die honorably like one either." the figure said this as Menma climbed off the desk.

"Grow up before you get yourself, a team mate or your whole team killed." having finished his monologue, he put his sword away in a red scabbard. And tied to the scabbard just under the guard, was a black sash like cloth.

"Who are you? Why are you here?" asked Sasuke, the superiority thick in his voice.

The blond looked at the raven with contempt in his eyes. "…..my name is Naruto and I'm here for the team placement because I was out of the village when my age group had theirs." the figure now known as Naruto stated, blinking his blue, black silted eyes.

"But you didn't take the test so why should you get to be put on a team?" Sakura demanded harshly.

Naruto looked at her and sighed. "I did take the test, I've been out of the village for the last nine years training with a family friend." he explained "therefore, I studied outside the village, and took the test outside the village." after a few minutes, an uncomfortable silence clung to the air. At that moment Iruka entered the room, for once, to find every one silent, staring at who he realized was Naruto.

"Ah, Naruto, I am glad you were able to find this place so easily." Iruka said smiling.

"Thank you Iruka-San, it was fairly easy." Naruto confirmed, walking down to stand next to Iruka.

"Okay students I will now call team placement."

_**-xX Hokage Office Xx-…...**_

Kakashi and Sarutobi had been discussing a certain ninja over a bottle of sake before the conversation had reached its end and the jounin stood to leave, before a thought came to him.

Kakashi turned to the ageing veteran. "Do you know Sarutobi-sama, if he has been able to obtain some kind of demonic form?"

"Unfortunately, no Kakashi, he has implied based on the Kyuubi's knowledge that he will obtain a demonic form when he becomes in harmony with the source of energy in his body." The leader got up from where he had been sitting at his desk and walked around it to stand in front of the Cyclops ninja. At which point he pulled a small slip of paper out of his sleeve and handed it to Kakashi, "when and if his prediction is right, use this if you feel you must, it is a summoning tag that will deliver someone you may find useful at the time."

Kakashi looked at the old leader skeptically. "And if I find I don't need to use it?" he inquired.

"That is for you to decide, if you wish to keep it, then keep it, burn it or return it to me when you have no use for it." Sarutobi chuckled quietly to himself, "anyway, teams will be called soon, I suggest that you go wait for them, dismissed. And Kakashi, don't leave them waiting long or I will have you catching Tora for the rest of the month, understood?"

Kakashi looked scared for a fraction of a second before nodding to the old monkey. "Hai, loud and clear." not a second later the man was gone.

Sarutobi looked around casually and then slowly pulled a small orange book out of his desk drawer. "Jiraiya what have you come up with this time?" he opened the small book and began to read, "no, Shiki he still loves you…there you go." he started to giggle like a school girl and slowly, a trickle of blood came out of his nose.

_**-xX Academy Xx-…...**_

"Team 6 consists of (name of your choice), (name of your choice) and (name of your choice). Your Jounin Sensei is (name of your choice)." **(*A)**

"Team 7 consists of Takuma-Uzumaki Menma **(*B)**, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. Your Jounin Sensei is Hatake Kakashi. Naruto, you are attached to Kakashi's team for the time being, but you have the rights to work with whatever team you would like at any time. When a spot opens on another team you will be placed on that team, understood?"

"Loud and clear, Iruka-San." Naruto saluted.

"Team 8 consists of Hyuuga Hinata, Aburame Shino and Inuzuka Kiba. Your Jounin Sensei is Yuuhi Kurenai."

"Team 9 is still active from last year. So Team 10 consists of Yamanaka Ino, Nara Shikamaru and Akimichi Chouji. Your Jounin Sensei is Sarutobi Asuma. With that, good luck to you all." Having finished the list, Iruka left the room and the Senseis of their respective teams entered, minus one.

"Asume. Team 10, with me."

"Kurenai. Team 8, follow me please."

As everyone left the room, four ninja still remained.

_**-xX Half an Hour Later Xx-…...**_

Naruto had made a seat for himself on Iruka's desk, preoccupying himself with paper clips. He glanced up to get a good look at his pseudo team mates

Menma sat on one of the front desks, watching his efforts to make a Kusari Gama out of said paper clips.

Sasuke was continuing his earlier staring contest with the wall and couldn't care less about anything going on around him.

Sakura was filling her eyes with Sasuke and probably didn't notice she was drooling.

Naruto scoffed at the girl, wondering in what horrid way she would fail her team. When he felt the tingly sensation on the back of his neck that told him he was being watched, he scanned the room to find the raven haired boy looking at him with concentration.

"Is there something I can help you with Uchiha?" Naruto's question was more of a demand.

Sasuke looked irked at the blondes tone but, nonetheless spoke his mind. "How did you pass the Academy if you never attended a day in your life?"

"I registered for the Academy like every other student and was allowed to study outside the Academy under the supervision of an active duty Shinobi and my progress was reviewed by a representative of the Academy every two weeks." Naruto explained indifferently.

Sakura gave the blonde a dirty look, "How did someone like you manage that, Sasuke-ku-ACK" she was unable to finish when she found a foot crushing her neck against the table behind her, furious blue eyes staring into her own green ones.

'_So fast!'_ was Sasuke's thought

"So HELP me Haruno, if you spout some shit about how your precious Sasuke-kun is better than me because he's an Uchiha, I'll rip your throat out!" Naruto enforced the threat by adding more pressure with his foot.

Suddenly, he stiffened for all of two seconds then looked as if nothing had fazed him.

Naruto looked at the other three ninja in turn and smiled. "It would seem as if our Sensei is either observing us, or, stalling. But considering who it is, it's probably the latter." the blond hopped off the desk and walked to the door and stopped and asked them, "are you coming?" not waiting for an answer he proceeded out the door and to the right.

Menma was the first to register that Naruto wanted them all to follow and got up and walked to the door and stood there waiting for Sasuke and Sakura to come. As soon as the three where at the door together, he looked between the other two and started rubbing the back of his head. "So, what exactly is in that direction?" he asked pointing to the right, "because the last time I checked, the only way out was that way." he said pointing to the left.

Sakura thought for a second and got an idea. "Maybe he went to the roof? Unless he jumped out a window, that's all I can think of." She said, starting down the hall as she rubbed her neck, the two boys close behind.

_**-xX Academy Roof Xx-…...**_

Hatake Kakashi, famed as the Copy Cat Ninja, who had copied over a thousand Jutsu, leaned against the rail reading the equally famed _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Standing next to Kakashi was Naruto, who was leaning with his back against the rail as he looked at the sky.

Without averting his eyes from his book, Kakashi asked the blond a question. "So, how did you know I was up here?"

Naruto answered with a question of his own. "You get nose bleeds often reading that smut?"

There was silence as Kakashi laughed to himself.

After a few minutes, Kakashi looked up from his book only slightly and spoke again. "Have you heard any word from _him_ lately?"

The blonds answer was to sigh loudly and shake his head. "No, I've only been hearing rumors."

"What do you plan to do?" asked the smut reading ninja.

"Keep waiting like I have for the last eleven and a half years." The blond replied dejectedly.

A slight breeze began to blow, bringing with it the scent of fresh leaves, dirt and a feeling of serenity.

Kakashi waited several minutes before breaking the calm that was washing over the blonde to change the subject.

"Any news on the outbreak you have had your eyes on?" Kakashi inquired.

"Other than the fact I feel like they are waiting for something to happen, no." Naruto paused and took on a more somber look, "and whatever it is, isn't good."

"Well, we'll deal with that when the time comes." As soon as Kakashi was finished assuring the ninja standing next to him, the other three ninja hopeful's arrived on the roof and took seats in front of the silver haired Jounin, "alright, why don't you four introduce yourselves. Share your likes, dislikes, hobbies and dreams for the future." instructed the man.

Before either Menma or Sakura could open their mouths, Naruto started off. "My name is Naruto, and my last name is none of your business. I like miso and beef ramen, my parents and being the best that I can be. I dislike traitors, fakes and those that fear what they don't understand and never try to. My hobbies….training and walking through the forest I guess. I don't have dreams I set goals, one of which is to protect my village anyway I can, be it from the shadows or as her Hokage." before the Jounin could open his mouth, Naruto pointed at him, "and this is Hatake Kakashi. He likes _Icha-Icha_ and his friends. He dislikes traitors and scum. His hobbies are reading _Icha-Icha_ and drinking with his friends. And his dream for the future is to get his _Icha-Icha_ series signed by Jiraiya." the smut reading man glared at the blonde who shrugged and went back to staring at the sky.

Kakashi huffed and looked between the other three and pointed at the red head. "Alright, you with the goofy grin, go."

"My Name is Takuma-Uzumaki Menma! I also like miso ramen and ramen in general. I dislike those that judge before getting to know you and the cook time for ramen. My hobbies are gardening and trying new kinds of ramen. My dream for the future is to surpass my mother."

Kakashi sighed slowly and pointed to Sakura. "You next."

"My name is Haruno Sakura. I like…." she looked from Naruto to Sasuke and back again, "I like flowers and red bean soup. I dislike perverts and Ino! My hobbies are….flower arranging and silk screening. My dream for the future is to...uh…is to….is to be a respectable Kunoichi and medic ninja." Sakura sighed and looked at Naruto like she expected to be yelled at again but all he did was pick dirt from his ear.

Kakashi looked at Sasuke, a bored expression on his masked face. "Okay Uchiha, finish it off for us."

"My name…is Uchiha Sasuke. I don't like much and I dislike a lot. I do not have any hobbies. I don't have a dream, what I have is an…ambition, to avenge and restore my clan by killing a certain man." As Sasuke had begun to speak he had laced his fingers in front of his face.

Kakashi stood up and snapped his book shut.

"Alright, now that that is over, meet me at training ground 7 at six am tomorrow for your real Genin test." as he was about to hop over the rail, he caught sight of Sakura's hand in the air, "yes?"

"Sensei, we already took the test, I don't get it." to Naruto, the look on her face was priceless.

"Ya, what was the Academy test for then?" Menma had shot to his feet at the implication he wasn't Genin yet.

The daggers in Sasuke's eyes would have killed Kakashi in many frightening ways if looks could kill.

Naruto was silently laughing his ass off, rolling around in his mindscape like he was on fire.

Kakashi sighed and went on to explain the purpose of the Academy test and failure rate of the real Genin test finishing off by advising them not to eat breakfast, and left.

Naruto turned to find that Sasuke and Sakura were already descending the stairs off the roof, heading back into the Academy. The blonde turned to ask Menma if he wanted to get ramen with him, only to find that, he to, had decided to leave.

Naruto let out a sigh of boredom and let his head loll to the side as he crossed his arms over his chest. Within a matter of seconds the blonds' body dissolved into a thick black mist and it wasn't long before it was carried away by the afternoon breeze.

_**-xX 7:27 P.M. Ichirakus Xx-…...**_

Naruto had spent the rest of his day reacquainting himself with the village he was born in. After which, the rest of his time was spent rekindling his lost love, Ichiraku Ramen.

Over the last half hour, the blond had been telling the ramen chief, Teuchi, stories of his travels between bowls of ramen. He had just finished telling Teuchi of his run in with a small group of bandits at the age of eight when he heard footsteps and turned to find Menma, followed by a beautiful woman with long red hair, take seats at the bar. After two minutes of not being noticed, he coughed into his hand to get their attention and they both looked at him. Recognition set into Menma's face almost instantly, the woman, on the other hand, had curiosity written all over hers.

"Ah! Naruto-san-" recognition and shock flew across the red headed woman's face faster than a kunai, "its cool seein' ya here." Menma got off his stool and occupied the one between the blonde and his mother and proceeded to talk ramen to the older boy until the woman nudged him in the shoulder.

"Oh, sorry Kaa-chan, this is Naruto. Naruto, this is my mother, Uzumaki Kushina." Naruto could tell by the other boy's voice, he held great affection for his mother.

After pleasantries and another bowl of ramen, Naruto was able to get a good look at the women. She was dressed in the standard Shinobi outfit, her hitai-ate around her forehead and a pair of knee high ninja sandals.

A few minutes into listening to Menma and his mother argue over the best flavor of ramen, Naruto saw two men in non-shinobi attire stop outside of the stand. Once they laid their eyes on Menma they started making derogatory remarks about him being a taint on their existence and little more than trash and left as quickly as they could. Naruto stared at the shorter of the two for several seconds before both men disappeared around a corner.

The blond looked over to see that both Menma and Kushina were no longer in good spirits, the smaller red heads face was a stony mask of distress and his mother was seething something terrible.

Naruto looked between the two of them. "If you don't mind me asking, what was that about?"

The younger boy flinched and the red head turned on him with a furious glare, stopped only by Menma putting a hand on her shoulder and his mother spun around to face him.

The woman was surprised. "MEN-!"

Menma cut her off, and looked Naruto in the eyes as he spoke. "Kaa-chan, it is my choice who I decide to trust with my secrets, and I am going to trust Naruto."

Kushina just turned to look straight ahead and started spinning her noodles in her bowl.

Menma took a deep breath and released it as he spoke. "What do you know about the Kyuubi?"

Naruto blinked his eyes a few times before sighing in understanding. "Why do I get the feeling your about to tell me you're its Jinchuuriki."

Both Uzumaki perked up at that.

Kushina stared hard at the blond. "What are you getting at? Why do you sound almost as if you failed to save someone?"

Naruto looked at the woman with self loathing. "Because, I failed to save your son completely form the life of a Jinchuuriki."

"What do you mean you failed to save me completely?" Menma whispered.

Naruto looked at Teuchi. "Three more bowls old man."

_**-xX Night of the Kyuubi Attack Xx-…...**_

"When the Kyuubi Attacked our home twelve years ago, the Yondaime intended to seal the beast in a new born baby."

_The Yondaime stood next to a grieving Kushina, a small child in his arms. Both were silent for a long time as she tried to take in what the man had just told her._

"_Kushina…you understand why I have to do this, don't you?"_

_Kushina chocked back a sob. "Yes Minato, I do."_

_The man stepped forward and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Kushina…if my son were younger…if he wasn't-"he flinched and looked down and saw that the woman and taken his hand, she had her eyes closed but there was acceptance on her face._

_Minato squeezed her shoulder then disappeared in a flash of yellow light._

_**-xX Half Mile Out of Konoha Xx-…...**_

"The youngest and safest to use that night, was you. Having been born hours before, using you posed the least risky."

_Minato walked into a vast clearing that had been created by the Kyuubi, the very beast chained down in the epicenter, held fast by chains forged in Mount Myoboku._

_He made his way to go stand by the fox's right shoulder, where Sarutobi and Jiraiya stood waiting._

"_That Kushina's boy?" Sarutobi asked. Minato nodded and Sarutobi nodded back and went to make his way over to his student when he caught the pained look washing over his successors face. "Minato, this is the best option we have with the available time. I know your sense of responsibility is telling you to use your own son, but there are too many 'what ifs'. We can't take the risk that he is just not young enough." the Sandaime placed his battle worn hands on the blondes shoulders, gave an encouraging squeeze then walked back over to the Gama Sennin, then the two promptly vanished. _

_As the monkey had walked away, Minato whispered a sorrowful. "I know." Then began setting up for his jutsu._

"But, at my request my mother took me to him and I pleaded that he use me instead."

_The Yondaime Hokage had just finished the preparations for the Dead Demon Consuming Seal and was seconds away from starting the hand seals when he heard a loud crack from the forest behind him. What he saw when he turned shocked him, his wife and son stood less than ten feet away, the latter was breathing hard and he had tears pouring down his face._

"_You can't do it!" the smaller blonde shouted._

"_Naru-" Minato tried explaining._

"_YOU CAN'T DO IT!" the boy screamed with finality._

"_What do you want me to do, Naruto?"the man kneeled down, "I have no other options."_

"_Use me!"_

"_Naruto-" _

"_You have to! I won't let you ruin anymore lives tonight, that monster has taken enough from us!" he pointed at the Kyuubi as he declared this._

_Minato recoiled as if he had been shocked, there was a long silence broken only by the angry rumble of the Kyuubi. Then finally he nodded and went to remove the red headed child from the alter, only to be stopped by his son again._

"The seal he would have used on you was a suicide jutsu that enlisted the cooperation of the Shinigami. Not only would I have lost my father, my mother would have lost a loving husband. Your mom would also have lived every day of her life, guilty that she had allowed that to happen to you. And you, you would have suffered life as a Jinchuuriki, growing up feared and hated by all but a select few."

"_You can't use the Dead Demon Seal! Use the Eight Headed Dragon Seal."Naruto stormed up to his father and grabbed the rim of his coat, his eyes pleading._

_Minato raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"_

"_You left your notes in the kitchen the other day." The blonde admitted sheepishly._

"_Naruto, that seal was created as a what if, the theory behind it isn't solid and it hasn't been tested. The chance it will work the way I intended is 1 in 1,000." the explanation was accompanied by a look of frustration. The boy didn't give up, he was to set to back down._

"He finally agreed to my choice and started working on the seal he had named the 'Eight Headed Dragon'."

_After a few minutes the Hokage relented and had a clone take the present newborn to the edge of the forest then began inking a seal on his sons abdomen, Naruto laid on the earth with his head in his mother's lap, watching as the seal slowly came together._

_It started off with an empty ring. Then the four cardinal directions were added around it, with North pointing to the young blondes chin. Between each direction was an element, Fire between North and west, Water between North and East, Earth between West and South and finally Air between South and East._

_Minato stood up and walked over to the Kyuubi, Naruto watched him put his hand on the beasts forehead and it growled viscously._

"_My brave boy, there are grown men in this world who would kill themselves to avoid this fate." The blonde looked up at his mom, she smiled fondly back, "but you came, insisting that this should be your burden to bear, to save someone you don't even know from what otherwise would be a cruel fate. Such strength you possess." she leaned down and kissed his head._

_Naruto was always mesmerized by his mother and her ethereal beauty. She had long rich purple hair that reached the back of her knees; tonight it was braided. She was just as tall as his father and equally imposing. Her face was thin yet strong and showed nobility, accentuated by her full pink lips, long eye lashes and luminescent skin tone. Her eyes were a bright shade of green so vibrant they seemed to glow. An elegant white Kimono adorned her body, covered in blue flowers and Swallows and it was tied by a gold Obi. And under her Kimono she wore a simple red silk Yukata._

_Minato walked back over to the duo, a stream of red chakra connected to his left palm. The man kneeled by his son where the blonde could see that the Kanji for bridge was inked on his father's palm as well._

"_Are you ready?"he asked._

_Naruto nodded and closed his eyes._

_Minato placed his palm over the seal and when he removed his hand, the red chakra was linked to the seal on the boy's abdomen. The Hokage then preformed a long set of hand seals and placed is right index and middle fingers on North, at which point the seal began pulling in the chakra._

_Nearly four minutes later, the massive beast was gone._

_Minato began writing seal commands to tell the seal what it was supposed to do then preformed a single hand seal. The seal then shifted, marks snaking from the center ring to connect with one of the four directions. The same marks then started coming from North, appearing counterclockwise to connect all the kanji together, and ended back at North. The man finished off by inking odd circles around the kanji and finally added the kanji for 'Pillar' in the center ring._

"And by the time the sealing was done, I was out cold. I had passed out believing that I had saved you from a hard life."

_Minato stood up with his son in his arms and turned and passed him to his wife. _

"_Haruko-chan, take him back to the house and keep an eye on him, I'm going to finish up here and then go put my village back together." Haruko nodded and Minato disappeared in a flash._

_**-xX Flash back end Xx-...…**_**(*C)**

"I woke a few days later and learned two things; One, the seal had worked and two, my mother had been kidnapped by some estranged family members a few hours after the sealing, and my father had gone after them. I didn't learn till later that he hadn't told anyone of the sealing before he left and by then it was too late to correct it." Naruto said, nodding at Teuchi for another bowl.

"Sarutobi knows, doesn't he?" asked Kushina

Naruto nodded. "He does now. I sent a clone to talk to him when I arrived this afternoon, told him the whole story."

"What about the rest of the village?" Menma inquired quizzically.

Naruto smiled at him. "I plan to begin correcting that tomorrow." The blonde handed the ramen chief enough ryo for all three of their meals and stood up, "but now I am going to call it a night, the two of you enjoy the rest of your evening. Bye old man." Naruto walked away, Teuchi waving after him.

Menma and Kushina finished their bowls then went home as well.

_**-xX Random street in Konoha Xx-…...**_

A man is seen walking down the road in the red light distract, a beautiful brown haired women held at his side. When they passed under a light, the man was revealed to be one of the two civilians that had passed the ramen bar earlier that night to antagonize Menma. The Women pleaded with her tormentor relentlessly to be let go but he refused every time, telling her to shut her mouth.

On the roof of the building next to them, a shadowed form stood watching.

When the women tried to escape, the man threw her over his shoulder and stumbled into the nearest ally and dropped his cargo on the ground then started stripping her of her clothes. When she tried to scream for help the man covered her mouth with a filthy hand and positioned himself over her but stopped when a feral growl echoed through the ally. He looked back to the street, no one there. He looked ahead at the other end of the ally, nothing there either. He was about to continue when he heard the growl again, closer this time. He turned around to scan the street again for anything unusual, when he found nothing he turned back to the women; too bad he never looked up.

In the next instant, the would be violator found himself laying on his back some feet away from the women, who was being propped against the wall by a definite human shape. The man made to attack before there was a biting chill in the air and a terrified shiver rolled down his spine; those eyes, rich blue with black slit pupils, he had seen those once tonight already. He was willing to bet the person in front of him had blonde hair to.

Naruto had heard the rustle of fabric before locking his eyes on the other man. He stood from where he had been assessing the women for injuries and stalked over to the man with the grace and silence of a predator who had found its next meal. The blonde crouched in front of the man, who had managed to make it to his hands and knees before being frozen in terror, and shot his left hand out to grab the man by the throat and slid him up the wall near effortlessly.

It was at this point that the light of the moon illuminated the ally and the man instantly wanted to scream but Naruto slapped a silencing tag over his mouth. **"I don't think you deserve the luxury either."** The blonde stated.

The man was right, it was the blonde. His already hungry and ferocious smirk was made worse by the set of impressive fangs that adorned both his top and bottom jaws. His voice is what pushed the man over the edge though, a mix between a light growl and a satisfied purr.

**"Scum like you don't deserve to live."** before the man could try and plead for his life, Naruto latched his teeth over the man's jugular and his eyes fluttered closed in pleasure at the life giving liquid spilling over his tongue. And the last thing the man saw was the look of satisfaction on the woman's face as the life drained out of him slowly.

When Naruto was sure the man was dead he walked over to the woman and went to pick her up when she flinched, the blonde stopped and slowly took a kunai out of his holster and gently handed it to her then moved to pick her up again, when she didn't flinch away this time he picked her up fully and walked briskly out of the ally.

The defiler lay dead and forgotten.

...

The ending to the ending doesn't quite feel right to me but I really didn't feel like trying to rewrite it, so ya the last few lines or so probably suck but oh well.

If you were thinking to yourself "Hmm..Naruto seems like a Vampire." You would be absolutely right and then only half right, you will learn what I'm talking about next chapter.

This story will most certainly end up being Yaoi. And may or may not have Mpreg in its future, that all depends on if I can work it in without it being weird.

Naruto will be OOC because I have made the choice of Kushina not being is mother in this story.

When this chapter started out, I planned to have Menma and Naruto be half brothers but decided against it for some reason.

**(*A)** This doesn't really mean anything right now but don't forget about it, it will have something to do with the story later.

**(*B) **You wouldnot believe how many times I changed Menma's name before settling on Menma out of frustration. Nothing I picked sounded right so I used Menma because I thought that is what Kushina would name her child and yes I did get the name idea from _'Road to Ninja'_. As for the two last names, it is tradition for the child to take his/her fathers last name but Kushina wouldn't want her last name to die with her.

**(*C) **WhileNaruto was recalling the whole event, Kushina and Menma were only learning what Naruto told them via underlined dialogue

**The following statements are my reasons for not updating much.**

1-My writing style is finally starting to become cohesive, so both Dragon Legend and Ninja Hero and Griffin (Gryphon) Firestormare looking at chapter rewrites, more the latter then the former though, before any update to either is made.

2-Awhile back, the back lights in my laptop screen went out, and I don't know how to fix it, so I have been forced to use my laptop as a desk top, by hooking it to a TV that sits on a stool, without a desk to use it on. So sometimes it is too difficult (not enjoyable) to sit on my bed propped up by pillows constantly having to look to my right as I type on a keyboard that sits on my lap, I lose half my motivation because of this.

3-My mind wanders, A LOT.

4-This gem you have just finished reading is why I haven't updated Griffin Firestorm, I had just started writing the third chapter and then this story idea had to come along and hijack my brain for its own purposes. I have this story planed all the way up to the end of the Chuunin Exams and I am pretty sure I know which way I want it to take after that.

If I forgot to explain something that raises questions later, leave a review and I will see if I can explain it in the next chapter.

If you find any writing errors, please let me know. And I may need help with comic relief later, I suck at it.

Until next time, Ja-ne.


End file.
